


Opposite Day

by misha_collins_butt



Series: And the Stars Will Fade and the Moon Will Fall but Please Stay With Me Tonight [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mild Smut, Wing Kink, angel!dean, human!Cas, reverse au, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt
Summary: Reverse!verse prompt fill. Dean the angel falls for Castiel the human.





	Opposite Day

Dean doesn’t understand what it is that pulls him to this human but he’s never felt the need to be so close to anyone before, not even his brothers and sisters. All he knows is that he’s constantly getting distracted by the man’s thoughts, not all of which are entirely PG-rated.

He thinks Cas tried to kiss him once but he got scared and flew away. Not scared of Cas, no…scared of his feelings. Angels don’t feel this way. They’re not supposed to, not about anyone. But it’s not like things haven’t been stranger than that as of late. Even Sam is exhibiting symptoms of…whatever this is.

Weeks later, when they’re fighting about Cas caring about his own life, Dean doesn’t know what possesses him to do so, but he slams Cas against the wall and kisses him hard. The human struggles for a second but his fighting hands pushing against Dean’s chest gradually turn into gentle fingers brushing through his hair.

They’re scared to be apart after that, scared of what will happen if they turn the other way, scared that one of them will disappear if they allow a blind eye, and most nights, Cas sleeps tangled in Dean’s arms, Dean’s ethereal wings spreading over him like a sand-coloured, feathery waterfall.

One night, after a long hunt, an extended period of time where they were seperated, soft kisses turn desperate and hands start to wander. This is new. This is all so new to Dean and he’s scared, so scared, but he’s not going to run and hide from his feelings again.

Cas uncovers the secret that most angels keep thoroughly hidden until their last breath: human hands in angel wings makes for a screaming angel, clutching at twisted bedsheets and heaving for air. Dean assures himself that this is not sin.

Days turn to weeks turn to months turn to years, and they hold hands in public, kiss each other’s temples before wrapping themselves in each other’s arms at night, hold each other as often as possible, and don’t even get them started on the early mornings where they have time to waste and Dean rediscovers how fantastic Cas’s mouth is.

And in the end, Cas dies an old man, tucked serenely into Dean’s arms, his lips caressing Cas’s cheeks as he takes his last breaths. And Dean doesn’t cry. Not a tear. Because he’ll see Cas again in a few minutes, up in heaven where there are fields upon fields of flowers to dance through, ballrooms to circle around, monsters to pursue and beers to chug.

Dean smiles because this thing…it’s called love.


End file.
